Conventional wooden pallets include a base layer and a cargo layer separated by support blocks. The cargo layer traditionally has end deck boards assembled on connector boards that run the full length or width of the pallet. The end deck boards are nailed through the connector boards into the support blocks to build the primary structure of the pallet. The end deck boards are also known as lead boards. Intermediate deck boards are placed between the end deck boards.
To move the pallet with cargo thereon, forklift tines are inserted into the gaps between the base and cargo layers. If the forklift is not stopped in time, the forklift may crash into one of the end deck boards of the pallet. The end deck board may not be able to withstand such an impact over time. Accidents such as this weaken the pallet and greatly shorten the lifespan of the pallet, thereby causing the pallet to be repaired more frequently and/or removed from service long before its anticipated life cycle has been reached.